With the advent of the computer industry, databases have played an important role in order to store the vast amounts of information employed in such an industry. Different types of databases have been developed depending on the type of information, size, application as well as other factors.
Currently, one type of database is employed for the storage of different types of categories having specific attributes. One application of such a database is used in conjunction with an Internet-based auction facility of different consumer products and services. For the storage of e-commerce goods or consumer product and/or service information into a database each type of product (e.g., automobiles, shoes , etc.) will have its own category. Typically, in such databases, each category is stored in a separate data structure (e.g., a table), wherein such data structures will include the specific attributes for that category. For example, for a shoes category, the attributes could include (1) color, (2) size, and (3) type of material. Accordingly, a data structure is created that includes these attributes. Similarly, for an automobile category, the attributes could include (1) make, (2) model, (3) year and (4) color. Therefore, a separate data structure is created for these attributes.
Disadvantageously, this type of database wherein a table is allocated for each type of category makes the design, the implementation, the testing, as well as the management of such a system very difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved database system that is able to store vast amounts of information across a number of different categories, while being easier to design, implement, test and manage in comparison to the conventional database systems.